


Sleeping Pains

by Rantsofafangirl



Series: E2- ColdAtom babies :) [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: E2 AU, Gen, lame title, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantsofafangirl/pseuds/Rantsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a few little drabbles for E2 Day of ColdAtom week, but most of them seemed to be just about Len and Ray having children and doing parent-y things. </p><p>This one was based on the prompt: "Imagine your OTP’s child doesn’t want to sleep in their bedroom. They try to sneak every night in your OTP’s bed and most of the time, B ends up accepting. A starts to get tired of the uncomfortableness and the lack of intimacy from having the child between them. A tries to convince the child that they are old enough to sleep alone, but the kid complains, asking why A still sleeps with B, then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Pains

Len woke up to a tug on his pillow. It was a gentle tug, not nearly enough to pull it out from underneath him, but it was insistent enough that eventually he noticed it, even in sleep.

He opened his eyes and rubbed his face, sitting up and looking around. Leo stood beside the bed, one hand curled around the comforter as he watched his dad intently. Len grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and finally sat up and looked at him and Leo held up his arms opening and closing his hands a few times.

 

“Leo,” he whispered. He picked him up and gently placed him in his lap.

‘“What’s going kid?”

“I wanna to sleep with you!” he mumbled.  

“You’re a big boy now. You have to sleep in your own bed like Lise-y”

He pouted and insistently wrapped his arms around Len, burying his nose in his shirt. Len sighed softly, but smiled.

 

Although they’d been quiet, the jostling of the bed woke Ray, and he rolled over to see Len hugging Leo close.

“Is he okay?” he asked, groggy.

“He’s fine,” Len said. He gently brushed his fingers through his hair. “He just doesn’t want to sleep alone.”

 

Ray was about to give in and say ‘let him stay’ so they could get back to sleep, but when he saw the look on Len’s face and the slump in his shoulders, he reconsidered. He knew that look. The “I miss being alone with my husband’ look.

If it had just been once or twice, maybe it would have been okay. But Leo had been sleeping with them for the better part of a month. Their bed wasn't big enough for three, even if it was a small four year old, and with the long hours Len was putting in at the office, sleeping the only time they got to spend alone together. Ray sat up and picked up Leo, moving him over to his lap instead. He gently nudged his forehead against his and Leo opened his tired brown eyes.

 

“What’s up?”

“I want to sleep with you and daddy.”

Ray shook his head. Leo whined in protest.

“Leo, you’re four now! That’s pretty big, right?”

Leo didn't give him an answer, he just frowned and narrowed his eyes, almost expecting for Ray to give into him. The look was so reminiscent of Len that he had to pause for a moment.

“Sooooo… now that’s your four you need to our brave boy and sleep in your own bed,”

 

Leo shook his head in defiance. Ray looked back him with pursed lips. He took a deep breath  
  
“Leo, you’re too big to sleep with us any more.”  
  


“Then why do you and daddy sleep together!?”

 

Len sputtered. Ray turned bright red, but managed to retain his composure otherwise.  
  
“Because when grown-ups are in love, sometimes they get a bigger bed and share it because they don’t get alone time during the day. You will too someday, with a special girl or boy.”  


Leo’s frown deepened and his lip wobbled.

  
“We love being with you and Lise so much,” Len interjected, trying to stave off any hurt feelings. “But sometimes it needs to be just me and daddy.”  
  
Leo looked at Len smiling at him through his tears. “Okay.” he managed to croak out.

“Oh, sweetie,” Ray chuckled. He pushed his dark messy hair away from his face and kissed his forehead rocking him slightly back and forth trying to settle him back down and his breathing evened out. Leo looking up at Len his tiny hands clinging onto Ray’s chest.  
  
  
“You ready to go back to your own bed now?” Len asked. Leo nodded, collecting his blanket he crawled off the bed and walked back to the door. He paused there, on the cusp of the hallway, and turned around. He smiled back at his parents and waved before he headed back to his bedroom. Len and Ray both shared a heavy sigh and collapsed back onto the pillows.  


“It’s getting easier,” Len said taking the opportunity to snuggle closer to Ray.  
“He just has separation anxiety,” Ray wrapped his arm around Len.  
“He’ll grow out of it like Anna did. We just have to wake up in the middle of the night all the time until then.”  
  
Len groaned in Ray’s chest as he switched off the lights for what will hopefully the final time that night.


End file.
